YURI ONESHOT 20: Flannery x MaddyMadoiMsMadd
by Hardman 5509
Summary: A story dedicated to one of my favorite yuri couples. When two worlds collide, two people of familiar interests come together.


**25 Lesbian Short Stories That Came From My Insane Fanboy Mind**

_#20: Flannery (Pokemon) x Maddy/Madoi/Ms. Madd (MegaMan: Battle Network)_

_If you seen the two, you probably already guessed the reason behind these two. Familiar character designs, but differing personalities. Flannery pretends to be aggressive, while Maddy is aggressive to the core. Heck, these two have a thing for low-cut T-shirts and jeans. What more do you want?_

_Onwards!_

* * *

"Good morning, fatass."

Flannery groaned, both from the morning headache and from the comment. She didn't need this at seven thirty in the morning.

As she descended the stairs, she rubbed her eyes clear of any crud to see what Maddy had prepared for breakfast. As previously guessed, it was scrambled eggs with pepper flakes and shreds of cheddar cheese. Just like yesterday. And the day before that. And three days ago. And for the past five weeks. Sure, she liked her breakfast to be hot and ready, but she would prefer some sugar augmented cereal over eggs now.

Never-changing really.

"I take it that La-La Land was too good to leave?" Maddy taunted as she sipped her black coffee.

"Yes." Flannery mustered out the one thing her mind could create at this early hour.

"Ah-ha." Maddy winked a couple times to show off her fancy eyelashes. Of course she would put on makeup before getting dressed and making breakfast. Of course. "I take it that a certain goddess of love must have kept you some good company all night long."

"Yeah." Flannery flopped down onto her chair. "She did."

Maddy chortled. "You're one lucky gal, you know that?" Maddy even playfully punched Flannery in the arm. "Of course, spend too much time there and you'll leave me behind."

"I won't." Flannery said before she started chewing on a forkful of eggs.

"Ah." Maddy pulled her into a hug. "I love you too dear."

Flannery was too tired to respond again. Maddy kept her up all night with her sexual acts. Flannery couldn't help it. Her lover was just too good.

After Maddy announced her one hour bath and leapt up the stairs, Flannery started to reflect a bit on how things got messed up this much. Okay, so their two worlds collided and would remain fused for the next twelve hours. The two of them met in a bar in Maddy/Ms. Madd/Madoi's world and chatted for a while. As Flannery had a obligation as a Gym Leader and Maddy was currently on the run from the law, Maddy said her good-byes before the world split and staid at Flannery's place. At least Maddy made a good living running a curry stand in town, so she didn't end up being a load. And even if the shop wasn't doing so well, sleeping with home owner would pay off a month. Now, if Maddy wasn't so sex-obsessed and would get down on one knee, they could forget the whole rent thing and share the place together for real.

Flannery loved Maddy. No doubt in her mind. Fun-loving, brave, a criminal past (She liked her lovers to be bad.) and even a familiar hairstyle. Outside of her being annoying and horny, the main problem with her had nothing to do with her, it had to do with Flannery.

Sexuality tended to be a severe issue with her. At one point, she dated guys. Another, all girls. Then she tried double-dipping. Even triple-dipping. As a Gym Leader, she naturally attracted attention with photos and articles. She received several disturbing notes relating to her dating habits, and even one death threat when she dated two girls.

To her, she couldn't make up her mind. Like said above, Flannery preferred the people she dated to be outgoing. Brains and brawns were a plus. Beauty could be forgotten in such a case. But no matter what, she couldn't find the 'one'. One guy had thick muscles and liked to dance. One girl could make nearly anything out of wood but was a master of fire. But while the flavors were good, they weren't great.

Maddy came close. But it was her pompous, condensing attitude that pretty much killed the romance. Always telling others on how beautiful she is. Always reminding Flannery on who her 'true love' happened to be. Always on top.

Never-changing.

That defined Flannery's relationship.

With a zombie-like attitude, she went through the morning. Finished her eggs, cleaned the dishes, took a shower, got dressed and trained with her Pokemon for a day filled with challenges. As for her girlfriend, she was ready to serve food at her stand by the time Flannery got the shower, but didn't leave until Flannery was ready to leave.

"Good luck today!" She would repeat as she kissed Flannery on the cheek and placed a nice slap on Flannery's ass before bounding out the door. Like everyday. At this point, Flannery was so used to the slap that she didn't even budge.

Flannery just dulled through the day. She barely uttered a word of support to the Trainers in her gym, nor added any snappy commentary during challenges. The couple running the steam baths were surprised when she cancelled the usual afternoon break. Her lunch went cold, something that should be impossible given how hot the gym usually is. Today, she just worked. Nothing more, and nothing less.

She just wanted to go to up to bed, undress and fall in. Or forgot about undressing and just sleep. Maddy would be unhappy without her dose of sex, but to hell with her. It would be her on top, with the same positions and the same noises. Nothing new or even slightly different.

Never-changing.

Well, save for Maddy waiting for her, laying on her side on the counter wearing that sexy red velvet teddy that Flannery bought for her on the first night after the worlds returned to normal. The one that Flannery paid a entire three month's salary for. The one that Flannery would drop everything.

Except tonight.

As Flannery trudged up the stairs, two hands landed on her shoulders.

"Carry me to bed, you stallion you." Maddy lavishly spoke.

"No." Flannery replied, pushing aside the hands and continuing to the bedroom. Maddy took a second to comprehend what happened before leaping up the stairs and with a bound that would put Olympic gymnasts to shame, landed on the bed they shared. "Not tonight." Flannery groaned before flopping down herself.

"Tough day, huh?" Maddy fumed. Flannery didn't reply. She had already closed her eyes and started to drift when Maddy started to hop up and down on the bed. "Tomorrow is going to another tough day if you don't unwind tonight."

"Ergh." Flannery mumbled.

"Come on!" Maddy landed on Flannery's back (Not pressing her weight down) and started a impromptu massage of the lower temples. "Okay, we don't have to go all extreme…"

"Stop, Maddy." Flannery got out.

"Geez, what did I do?" Maddy asked rather sternly.

"Everything." Flannery's voice rose several levels in anger and her body also rose to glare Maddy right in the eyes. "I'm not a toy."

"What?" Maddy spoke with a chuckle.

"All you do is play with me. With my emotions and my body." Flannery shoved Maddy off the bed. "Everyday, it's the same damn thing. Everyday! Are you messing with me?"

Maddy didn't change her confused expression. As if the truth in front of her didn't make any sense and came right out of the nowhere.

"Eggs for breakfast. Slap on the ass on the way out. You on top for sex. I'm not a damn sex toy!"

"I see." Maddy expelled. "I didn't know."

"Of course not." Flannery kept her voice down, but kept the angry tone. "You're too busy having fun in your own world."

"Look…"

"Out."

"Wait, let…"

"OUT!" Flannery start throwing pillows at Maddy until Maddy got out the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Various other objects crashed against the door for the next minute as Maddy pressed her back against the door to hold it down.

But the bombardment stopped. And in it's place, came the soft sound of a girl sniffling and holding back tears. Maddy took a second before opening the door, peeking in to see if the tears were faked. But no, Flannery's head hanged low and bobbed every few seconds. Maddy crawled on her hands and knees slowly over to the bed, before jumping onto the bed.

"Flannery?" Maddy asked softly.

"Go away." She sobbed out. "Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry…" Maddy tried to place her hands around Flannery, but Flannery shoved her away. "I'm sorry." Maddy tried again, and Flannery didn't resist.

And for once, the house was quiet all night long.


End file.
